Pesten
by Tullis
Summary: Review please


Pesten

**Pesten Del 1**

**I landet Dragonscape började en pest att spridas i landet. Pesten kunde döda den starkaste hjälte på några dagar. Pesten smittade via bit- och rivmärkern från smittade djur. Det smittade djuret levde i den östra skogen inte lång från staden Drakkrock som var den näst största staden i Dragonscape. Djuret beskrevs som en korsning mellan en björn och en tiger med vassa klor och tänder som en vampyr. Många var rädda för odjuret men många påstod att dom hade överlevt pesten. Dom sa så bara för att försöka få kvinnorna att tycka att de är modiga och tappra som hjältar. **

**Jag tycker det är bara dumt att säga så för tänk om de skulle angripa byn utanför Drakkrock då skulle kvinnorna tro att de skulle kunna döda odjuret. Jag har gått i den här byn så länge men vad jag skulle göra var att göra mig redo för att döda odjuret. Jag hade bott hos smeden i byn. Medan jag bodde hos honom smidde jag mitt svärd och rustning. Båda var av det hårdaste stål som någonsin funnits och jag hade kastat förstärkande besvärjelser över båda sakerna. Jag hade tränat i månader för att vara redo för vad som helst. Det är här min berättelse börjar. En dag som skulle förändra mitt liv och alla runt mig.**

**Resten av den dagen läste jag böcker om odjuret och planerade hur jag skulle göra. Jag kollade legender och vetenskap om djuret men fick veta att odjuret inte var av naturen utan av ren ondska och hat. Den var mer av en demon eller något misslyckat experiment. Jag tror det var mer av en demon än ett experiment. Någon bok stod det att en kult som kallade sig The Twisted Worms ska ha kallat fram den för att ge igen mot kungen som bannlyste dom till den andra mörka ön av dom två öarna.**

**Den mörka ön sägs vara mörk och kall med massa mörka skogar och berg som skulle få vem som helst att börja rysa av skräck. Skogarna var så mörka att knappt en fackla skulle kunna lysa upp dem och den som tog sig dit till den ön kom aldrig tillbaka levande. Dom flesta påstod att det bodde ett folk där som ingen hade sett eller visste något om. Jag tror det bara är en sak man säger till barn för att dom inte ska ta sig dit.**

**Någonting slog mig; tänk om dom kallar fram fler demoner! En hel armé av sådana demoner skulle vi inte ha chans emot så vi måste göra något nu annars kommer detta bli vår undergång.**

**Jag satt på en stol på Värdshuset i staden och njöt av kanske mina sista timmar medan jag kunde. Jag gick ut ur värdshuset och gick mot stadens port. Porten öppnades och jag gick genom den och porten gick igen efter mig. jag började gå mot skogen som var mörk, kall och dimmigt. Efter en stund så kände jag mig skuggad av någon bakom mig och hur denne någon spände en båge mot mig. Jag vände mig om långsamt mot den som var bakom mig och fick se en maskerad bandit. Jag gissade att de var en kvinna bakom masken. jag flina lite åt henne. Hon sa: Vad flinar du åt ditt svin. Jag sa att jag inte vill slåss med henne och att jag inte hade tid. Hon spände sin båge hårdare och siktade mot mitt huvud. jag såg att hennes hand skakade. jag sa: du är rädd och ensam jag vet hur det känns. Jag har varit där jag med. Hon svarade med ett rop: Jag vet inte vad du pratar om men allt jag vet är att du har två val. du kan ge mig allt guld du har eller så dör du. Men helt plötsligt så kom de en skuggig figur bakom henne och grep tag om henne och höll en kniv mot hennes hals. Jag visste att de skulle bli hennes död om jag inte gjorde något men jag visst inte vad jag skulle göra men då kom jag på att jag hade en kastkniv. Jag drog den och siktade mot hans hand och kastade och den träffade hans hand. Han tappade sin kniv och sin gisslan och gick ner på knä. Det gav mig tid att dra mitt svärd och kolla om den kvinniga banditen var ok. Han drog kniven ur sin hand och skrek av smärta.**

**Efter att ha skrikit en stund reste han sig upp och började springa mot skogen. Hon hade bara svimmat efter sån upplevelse så hon låg prickstilla där hon låg. Jag tog sakta av hennes mask och jag fick se det mest vackra ansikte jag någonsin har sett. Hon hade långt ljust hår och röda läppar som nästan glödde som eld och kärlek. Jag ville nästan bara kyssa henne. Men till slut så öppnade hon sina vackra himmelska, blå ögon och tittade in i mina. de blev tyst en stund. Sen tittade hon bort och frågade om jag tyckte om vad jag såg och jag nickade sen ställde jag mig upp och hjälpte henne upp från gröna gräset. Efter hon hade fått i ordning på sig själv så sa hon: bra det blir det enda gång du får se mig så. Hon frågade mig varför jag räddade henne från en säker död jag svarade: för jag kände mig skyldig till att du hamnade i den här knipan. hon tittade på mig och sa: ingen har brytt sig om mig så att dom räddar mig från knipor. jag frågade om hon hade ett namn hon svarade: azhonia är mitt namn och vem är du? jag svarade: jag är Uriel.**

**Vi började gå på stigen mot den mörka skogen och det blev mörkare ju längre in vi gick. Vi gick så nära varandra så jag kunde höra hur hon andandes fort och hur hon tog min hand och hårt hon höll den i sin. jag frågade om hon var rädd och hon svarade: nej jag håller din hand bara för att inte komma vilse i mörkret och tittade argt på mig. **

**Efter en stunds gående hörde vi nåt men vi var osäkra vad de var för nåt som lät och vart ljudet kom ifrån. Det lät som någon skrek men vi visste fortfarande inte vart de kom ifrån. Ju närmare vi kom desto högre blev skriket och de lät som en man som skrek på hjälp. Vi började springa och fick se en man som låg och brottades med en av demonerna som bar på pesten och jag drog mitt svärd och började springa mot demonen och kastade mig mot den. Den landade på rygg och med mig på magen. Den försökte riva mig men han missade och det gav mig tid att sänka mitt svärd i magen på demonen. Den började skrika av smärta och slutade andas. Till slut så dog den och jag kunde dra ur mitt svärd och kliva av demonens kropp. Jag drog svärdet mot demonens kropp för att få bort blodet och stack i svärdet i svärdslidan igen. **

**Jag gick till mannen som blivit överfallen för att se om han hade blivit biten eller riven av demonen. Mannen reste sig upp från marken och la sin hand på ett rivmärke och hela undersidan av hans hand började lysa upp. Jag kunde inte tro mina ögon när jag fick se att rivmärket var borta när han tog bort sin hand. **

**Slut på Del 1**


End file.
